Juliet
by savvygurl03
Summary: Bella and Jake are introduced to a new part of the family, Juliet who has a secret...


**Juliet**

The forest of Forks was one you wouldn't forget. It was murky and moist with jade mosses layering everything. Trees, rocks, and ferns sprung up everywhere, making it almost hard to maneuver through. The spongy ground was enveloped in grasses and shrubs. Puddles appeared when you stepped on the soft earth. The trees had a scent of pine and dogwood.

I sat on a relatively dry boulder and stared out at the forest. Its beauty astounded me. The emerald light streamed down through the leaves and glimmered down onto the earth.

"Juliet," his voice rang in the silence. The voice was one I'd heard so many times before.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"You were right. You always knew me better than I knew myself, brother." I relied turning to face Jasper Hale. His white face shimmered in the light. His angular features and dark eyes stood out against his blonde hair and white face, the face that was so very like my own.

"Sister," he laughed as we embraced. We released and he smiled.

"How come Edward didn't hear you?" he asked. We began walking in the direction of the Cullen's home.

"I have been practicing something. I call it Blocking. It allows me to block my thoughts and mind to other Listeners. Aro taught me. He may not be as old as I, but he is better experienced in the mind magic." I laughed.

"Ah," he replied deep in thought. We walked in silence for a while. He concentrated hard on something then spoke.

"Do you think that you could teach me? This would come in very handy for me, considering Edward of course."

I nodded and smiled. We had reached the house by now. The brilliant white house was magnificent. The sun sparkled off the polished windows. It was just as I remembered it. Jasper pushed open the door. We were greeted by an overjoyed Alice.

"Julie! Oh it's so great having you back! It's been so long!" We hugged and she beamed even brighter.

"We want you to meet someone," she said pulling to the living room.

"Wait!" Jasper called. Alice stopped. Jasper caught up with us in two long strides. He gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes. He squinted then released holding out his white hand for us to pass.

"I was going to check," Alice said curtly, shooting a glare at Jasper.

"I know dear, you were excited." Jasper apologized smoothly. Alice smiled. Jasper winked at me then followed us.

We entered the living room and I took everything in, in two short moments. A smell smacked me in the face. It was one I knew all to well. Edward perched vigilantly on the edge of a white couch. His gold eyes stared at me almost harshly. My confused expression must have made him aware of the fact and he tried to smile, but the intenseness was still in his eyes. Emmett stood close also. His thick arms were crossed over his chest. Rosalie stood behind Emmett looking as stunning as ever. Carlisle was standing near the door we entered through and Esme stood near to Edward. Everyone was here.

Absentmindedly my eyes searched for the source of the smell. While my body eased my Block came down. An eerie silence consumed everyone's mind. Edward's eyes locked with mine.

_Human. _I stated.

_Yes._ He replied.

_Where?_ I asked. His mind was silent.

_Not a snack?_ I asked playfully. He growled out loud. Everyone tensed as if they were going to attack.

"I didn't think so." I said aloud. Then I smiled and winked. Their postures relaxed.

"Louise, this is Bella." Carlisle introduced me to someone behind Edward. Edward stood and a small figure emerged from its place on the couch a girl no older than 18 stood behind Edward. I stepped closer and Edward groaned. I took that as an "Admire from your place at the door." The girl seemed to cringe at the sound. She was about my height with dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore plain clothes and seemed quiet and impressionable. She was very pretty.

"Bella." I breathed. An Italian name, but she didn't seem to be Italian. It was a coincidence then. I took another step forward. Edward growled this time. I took another step. Jasper reached for my arm.

"Jules, stop. That's close enough." Edward barked at me.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." I replied rebelliously, raising a finger and pointing to my bright red eyes. I had eaten on the way up here. I wasn't one to keep feeding even when I was full.

"I can't trust _your kind._" He sneered. "Edward," Carlisle was astounded at his son's insolence. That had done it. I raised my voice.

"What do you—" I was interrupted by a loud rustling in the bushes outside. My attention averted to outside. I moved quickly to the open French doors. It wasn't raining today so I guessed they were airing out the house. Then I was in the back yard staring right in the nose of an enormous copper wolf. A snarl escaped his lips as he jumped back a few feet. I growled back in reply. He hesitantly stepped back.

"Jake!" Bella screamed from the porch. I knew better than to turn around. The wolf although, wasn't. He stared across the yard to Bella. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of grief for this creature as soon as I looked into his big black eyes. My stance relaxed and I watched him as he watched Bella being dragged back inside by Edward. His body shook with anger. Jasper was suddenly at my right and Emmett at my left. Jasper snaked an arm around my waist and was unsuccessfully trying to get me away before my instincts took over. I blinked rapidly and looked away from those pained eyes.

"I told you to stay home dog." Edward was abruptly between us, blocking my view, and ending the trance. I stood up straight and Jasper let go of me. Just when I thought I was free, Emmett grabbed me and held me tightly, but keeping space between us still. Rosalie would have his head if it seemed that he was enjoying holding me still, so to save him a fight he held me away from his body.

The wolf growled. _You can't control me leech. I heard an argument so I came to check it out. Who's that? And why is she staring at me._

"I don't care what you heard I told you top stay away from here. Who that is, is none of your-" Edward began.

"I'm Juliet. And I'm probably the reason you were to stay away." I interrupted. "And if that is the case, it wouldn't be such a bad idea." I narrowed my eyes at him. This was the reason Emmett was holding me. I had a raging temper.

_Hmm… I think I could take you little bit._ The dog laughed.

Edward barked out a laugh and Jasper stared at him.  
"Sorry it's just; he thinks he could take her." Edward laughed again. It was a musical sound. Jasper chuckled and Emmett's straight face turned into a twisted grin.

"I don't know about you all, but those sound like fighting words." Emmett laughed.

"I agree, maybe we should set the record straight," I hissed at the dog.

_Anytime, anywhere. _He snarled narrowing his black eyes.

"No." Edward bellowed as Emmett loosened his grip. "I won't have you killing him in front of Bella. She can't take it. It's a long story but still no. Not yet anyway."

"I promise I won't kill him Eddie," I begged, "at least not on purpose."

"Maybe later, but not in front of Bella." He decided.

"Fine tomorrow, when she's not here."

_Fine. _Dog agreed.

"Alright." Edward agreed, "Just don't kill him yet."


End file.
